wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pharaoh
Pharaoh is a character from my (insert name) AU! He is not canon so don’t yell at me in the comments that there is no way he can be alive! Reference by Soi-ke! Rough Idea Design: Morpheus Name: Pharaoh Overarching Idea: Personality before being resurrected *Strong and understanding *Sometimes a little impatient *Very clever and good at making battle strategies *Dangerous if angered or provoked *Extremely loyal Personality after being resurrected *Angry and confused all the time *Doesn’t know what he is and what his purpose is *C R A Z Y *Very easily provoked *Freaks and lashes out *Psychotic *Always in pain *Deep down wishes he could get control of himself History *Born in the outskirts of the Kingdom of Sand *Looked like your average SandWing except for paler colored scales and a short, neat, flat frill *Parents were simple but poor traders *Traveled with his parents all around the Kingdom of Sand *Wished they would just settle somewhere *Didn’t have many friends for the beginning of his childhood since he was always traveling *Was traded to a somewhat rich blacksmith for large quantity of gold *Knew his parents did it to give him a better life *Became the blacksmith’s apprentice and trained with the weapons he learned how to make *Made some trustworthy friends *Saw Queen Oasis and the royal guard for the first time when he went to the palace to deliver weapons *Decided he wanted to become a soldier when he grew up *Trained even more with the blacksmith until he could control a blade better than any dragon *Ran into his parents a few days after his 5th hatching day *Learned that they were now thieves who had stolen food from the palace *Bought his parent’s freedom by offering his service to the Queen *Became one of the Queen’s best soldiers *Sided with Blister during the Great War *Became her general *Fought and won many battles *Lost many good soldiers and friends *Was captured toward the end of the war by Burn who ripped his *wings off while torturing him for information *Didn’t give up any information and was killed by Burn’s rage *Body was thrown out into the desert *Was found a year later by an animus scientist *Scientist started experimenting with life and soul *Scientist took a flower that was bursting with life and a part of their soul and put it into Pharaoh’s lifeless body *This brought him back to life, but it also changed his appearance (what the design looks like) and personality *Scientist realized that they put an evil part of their soul into Pharaoh *Scientist tried to take that piece of their soul back *Scientist’s soul was eaten by Pharaoh who was corrupted by the dark soul *Pharaoh then ran away out of fear of what he did *Was later captured by Diablo and his gang *Now unwillingly serves as their arena champion *Is trying to find a way to escape Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67)